Hard To Get
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: LL. Takes place after I Can't Get Started. One of many back together stories I hop to write. One way Luke and Lorelai could have become friends again. Or maybe more.


A/N: Yay! Another story by me. I saw the Haunted leg today and really wanted to write and AU after Luke and Lorelai's fight. So here it is. More chapters to come if you like it. This one's sort of short but the others will hopefully be longer. This one's also a little different as it does not contain any thoughts. Just actions and words. Next chapter will most likely be all thoughts and not much of anything else. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter One: The Luke-Monster**

"Why won't you go in?" Rory asked impatiently. She was sitting next to her mother in the jeep, staring at Luke's Diner.

"Because Luke is possessed by an evil non-Luke monster. And this monster does not like Lorelai's." Lorelai made a grudging face and aimed it at the window. Inside, Luke was wiping down a table.

"He likes me," Rory pointed out.

"Well...He doesn't know you as 'Lorelai', he knows you as Rory."

"But he knows my real name is Lorelai."

"You know what? Why don't you go read or something? Do something that will keep you quiet."

"And Luke does too like you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"_No_, he doesn't."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

Lorelai shot Rory a dirty look. "If I _tried_ to ask him, he would bite my head off. Literally. Open his mouth all super wide, like a snake, and devour my head. It would be very disgusting and not a pretty sight."

"You are immature."

"Not as much as you are."

"I rest my case."

"Shut up."

Rory rolled her eyes and opened the door. She turned back to her mother before hopping out. "I'm going inside."

"Oh, get me coffee?"

"No. You have to go inside. For once, face the evil-Luke monster and get it over with."

"I already tried that. He froze me to death."

"Ugh. Fine. But this is the last time. You are aware that I have to go to Washington soon, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, then you'll have to get your coffee on your own or suffer without it."

"But I don't want to," Lorelai whined as Rory closed the door.

The teenager brusquely entered the diner and took a seat at the counter. Luke was filling the coffee pot so his back was turned to her. Rory drummed her fingers on the cold surface, waiting for him to turn. When he did, he jumped.

"Rory. Didn't hear you sit down."

She chuckled. "Sorry."

"What would you like?"

Rory shot a quick glance outside to the jeep. Lorelai was staring back at her, leaning over the passenger seat. She ducked when Luke bent to see what Rory was so interested in.

"Is that your mother?"

Rory spun the stool quickly, shaking her head. Luke straightened. "No. Nope, that's not mom. Why would she just be sitting there, waiting?"

"Because she's your mother?"

Rory nodded. "True."

"What is she doing?" Luke asked, bending again to watch Lorelai.

"Just sitting there. Waiting for me. She wants coffee and I'm getting the coffee."

"Well, I'm only going to give you coffee."

Rory's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because she can get her own coffee."

"That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair."

"Well, then, it's not nice."

"So?"

Rory stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Do you hate her?"

Luke stopped staring at Lorelai, straightened again, and instead focused his gaze on Rory. His eyes were huge and questioning. "Why would you ask that? Of course I don't hate her."

"Well, she thinks you do."

Luke sighed. "Well, I don't."

"That's why she won't come in. She thinks you'll yell at her. Seeing how you reacted the last time she was in here."

"How do you know about the last time she was in here?"

"She told me."

Luke nodded. "Of course. She tells you everything."

"Yep. She also told me that you are possessed by an evil non-Luke monster."

Luke gave her a funny look, one that said _what the hell?_ "How does that make sense? Seriously."

"I know. But it is my mother."

Outside, Lorelai honked the horn. Rory turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out at her mother. She turned back to her mom's love interest. "I need coffee, pronto."

"Well, only you're getting coffee."

"Alright. I'll take one coffee to go."

Luke retrieved her order, handed it to her, and smiled. "Have a nice day."

Rory stared at him as she left.

Back in the car, Lorelai glared as Rory presented the single cup.

"Where's mine?"

"I don't know. Probably back in the diner. It certainly isn't this one."

"Rory!"

"Hey, I got this one fair and square. It's not my fault you're playing hard to get with Luke. Get over it."

"You cannot possibly be my child. I think you're a clone of Emily."

"Don't say that!"

"See! Even you think she's evil!"

"I do not want to get into this."

"Admit it."

"Can we please go shopping? Please?"

Lorelai and Rory drove off, Lorelai ranting on and on about who knows what. From the diner, Luke watched as they left.

Short and Lame, I know. Review please and I shall update.


End file.
